


Out x of x Order

by Satsuki42



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki42/pseuds/Satsuki42
Summary: Office! AU: Chrollo is the boss (of course), and Shalnark his secretary.





	Out x of x Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeparationBoundary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/gifts), [LtFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtFaust/gifts).



[6 pm.]  
The usual, solemn melody played by a twelve-legged, spider-shaped clock, that had a thread from its web for a pendulum, marked the end of another day of activity for the Gen'ei Inc. He raised his eyes from the computer screen just for the time necessary to greet with a friendly smile his colleagues, who were leaving the office at the end of the working hours, to then immediately resume focusing on some files he was filling in in advance for the following day. When the clock from a nearby bell-tower struck the first hour from the close, he just stretched on his chair, glancing rapidly at the still closed door to the boss's study, without giving it too much thought; it wasn't unusual that both would stay well past the pre-established time. But when even the second hour passed without as much as a sound from the room, he jumped up from his seat and nervously knocked on the door, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. 

As soon as he heard the calm "come in" he had been waiting for, he sighed in relief and entered, hastily pressing, as it was his habit, the buttons to lower the blinds and silently approaching the black leather chair in which his boss was sitting, as always with his nose stuck in a book, stopping a few steps away from it. He glanced at the tidily arranged papers on the desk, noticing without surprise that all the files for the day had already been filled in and signed in a familiar and elegant handwriting. If he didn't have any task left to take care of, why was he still there? Or rather, why was he reading in his office when he could have done so more confortably at home? Not that he didn't read daily once he was done with his work or during breaks, but despite getting sometimes so lost in the pages he forgot to eat or to drink, he was always very attentive of his surroundings and, at the particular series of bell tolls that marked 7 pm, he never failed to step out of his study, if not to close the office at least to make sure there hadn't been any inconvenients from the last time he had checked.  
\- Danchou... is there something wrong? -  
He asked, slightly leaning forward to be able to see Chrollo's face from behind the book cover, to try to guess what the problem was from his expression.  
\- I wouldn't say so. I've just been waiting for you. -  
The other answered, lowering the volume, without closing it, and addressing him a serene glance. 

Despite Chrollo's words and behaviour, though, he couldn't help but start fretting and conjecturing a thousand reasons why he could have been summoned. Because of the discreetly affectionate manners their boss had towards his employees, treating every one of them not only as an equal, but as family, even whenever he had, despite himself, to point something out to them, it was always hard to tell what he was going to say. But then, what else could he have wanted from him? He had never been reprimanded nor even made a point to, but although he had seen how such ordeals were held in the same, gentle firmness, the mere thought of disappointing his respected superior and, even more so, dear friend was enough to torment him: even if each one of his colleagues was, in their own way, irreplaceable and priceless for both their boss and their peers anyway, he had always made his reliability and inexhaustibility his trademark, considering it to be what distinguished him from the others, not making him any better than them but simply defining his personal role in their activity.

\- If it is because I complained about Uvo insisting on thanking me with a kiss on the cheek every time I do him a favor, I apologize. It doesn't bother me that much, after all, I won't do it-  
He had started to say a little hastily, stopping then suddenly as he realized the other's bewildered and - amused? - glance.  
Chrollo slowly shook his head, smiling slightly at him.  
\- It's not that. It's your clothes. -  
Instinctively, he lowered his gaze to check his clothes; they didn't seem smudgy, nor messy, nor improper for their workplace; sure, they were maybe more colourful than the others', but still they didn't have anything wrong.  
\- My clothes? -  
He repeated, puzzled, still unable to find an answer on his own.  
\- Yes. Does it look like proper clothing for a company like ours to you? We don't sell marshmallows... -  
Remarked the other affectionately, barely holding in a giggle.  
At first he felt relieved his boss only intended to play a prank on him, in a second, very brief moment he pouted, upset since his taste in clothes had unjustly been questioned and in the third place he realized it didn't make any sense that Chrollo had waited two hours in his office just to make a joke. There surely had to be another reason.  
\- Oh. I had never noticed before, my bad. Accordingly to stereotypes, people like me have no concept for such a thing. Do you have any suggestions, by any chance? -  
He said, his smile unwavering, even if, knowing him as much as he himself did, one could guess how in truth he was racking his brains to figure out what the actual problem was and starting to go haywire. Chrollo never ceased to be amazed at how he could span from carrying out his work with mechanic precision and confidence, to finding himself in an utmost blackout when it came to unforeseen social interactions. This, together with his affinity with technology and electronics, led him to wonder whether his friend was actually an android, rather than a human being.

\- You could start from taking off these clothes... -  
Chrollo suddenly said, all at once closing the book he was still holding in his hand and putting it on the desk. He didn't almost have the time to ask himself whether that sentence was a simple observation or a genuine invitation to do so that the other seized one of his wrists and pulled him towards himself, making him sit astride on his lap. The haste with which he took his mint green tie and lavender suit jacket off and threw both aside on the floor diverted him for a moment from the absurdity of the whole situation: man, he must really have hated those clothes... he unintentionally found himself following with his eyes the short parabola his garments traced and distractedly contemplating the mass they formed on the ground, until Chrollo grasped his chin between his fingers and kissed him, leading his stray attention back to a more important, and pleasant issue. Despite it being the first time, none of them was really surprised to taste the finest coffee on the other's lips, since it was what they both lived on during the office hours. He was well aware his boss was ridiculously attractive and charming - whoever had a pair of functioning eyes would have realized it - and he himself wasn't indifferent to him, but still he never gave it too much thought, let alone he daydreamed about going to bed with him, as he was sure some of his colleagues and of their customers did.

When Chrollo unbuttoned and lowered his shirt to his arms he instinctively tried to help him taking it off, but the other stopped him and started to kiss and lightly bite his neck and shoulders instead. He then attempted to do the same to him, hastily removing his tie and undoing his shirt buttons to open it, with shaking hands, just to be interrupted once again. He thus resolved to just make the best of what he was offered: he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, leaning forward into Chrollo's embrace as he hesitantly yet greedily stroked the perfect frame of his chest and stomach. They had both seen each other half-naked several times, but they had never made any significant physical contact before, if not rarely for hugging each other - which used to happen much more frequently when they were younger. Suddenly, he was very curious as to whether his hair and his skin were as good to the touch as they were to the sight, and now that he had the chance to check, he intended to do so intensively. He raised a hand to brush through his silky black hair, taking his time, inhaling the alluring exotic perfume that radiated from his friend's whole body when a bite deeper than any previous one right where his skin was the softest, together with a skillful hand snaking in between his thighs finally made a sigh escape from his lips. Chrollo was purposely marking him and, except for the short-lived worry he would have had to cover it all up with a scarf on the following day, he didn't mind it at all. In every other context of his life, he enjoyed having people in his hands, but in bed it was an entirely different matter. He wondered whether the other's assertive behaviour was intended specifically for him, or it was just by chance their fancies happened to match. If so, they truly were the complementary opposite to one another in more ways than they could think of. 

His trail of thought was cut off once again when Chrollo made him stand and turned him around, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers only half-way down; he leaned forward with his hands on the desk as his friend opened a drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube from it. This did raise some questions as to why his boss was keeping such a thing - and others of the same kind - in his office, but once more he wasn't able to speculate about it as the other rubbed some of the liquid on his fingers and then on him, pressing his hips against his and leaving more marks on his upper back as he started to stretch him. His touch was decisive, yet just as gentle, and he always waited for a positive reaction from him before moving further, just as he would have expected. Even if probably none of his subordinates, if given the chance, would have refused him anyway, he knew better than assuming they were obliged to comply just because he was the boss. The usually silent room now echoed with the sound of his unrestrained sighs and moans; since the Gen'ei Inc. occupied a small building on its own on the outskirts of Yorkshin City, he didn't even bother trying to keep the noise down and, even if he had to, he probably wouldn't have. 

As soon as he could regain enough clarity, he turned his head and slightly nodded at Chrollo as to tell him he was ready to go further. His friend pulled him into an affectionate kiss then, after having lowered his pants and boxers half-way down and poured lube on himself too, very gently he thrusted into him. He had started to move slowly, but soon complied, picking his pace up little by little as he practically begged him for more. Before he realized it, his mind clouded with lust, he was sighing and moaning "danchou" over and over, rolling his hips backwards to meet the other's and holding on to the table as if his life depended on it. Chrollo smirked fondly at this, but then he suddenly pushed him down on the desk and bent over him, scattering the once tidily arranged papers everywhere on the floor. Normally he would have worried he would have to gather and rearrange the files later, but at the moment he was so overwhelmed with pleasure he barely even noticed. He had never daydreamed about going to bed with his boss before, yes, but now that he had, he doubted he could ever go back to being content with just his praise. Having never envisioned it either, he didn't have any expectations and this, together with the surprise effect, only contributed to make everything even more delightful for him. Not only it was physically pleasant, but it was all the more so because the naturalness with which it all had happened showed how they were more deeply tied to one another than they had ever even thought.

***

As soon as he could catch his breath and his mind became clear again, he pulled his lavender suit pants up and with a soft sigh proceeded to gather the rest of his clothes and then the papers from the floor. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window: not only his clothes now needed so much washing and ironing he couldn't have worn them on the following day (and he couldn't help but wonder if it hadn't actually been done on purpose), but he himself looked pretty disheveled too, with messy hair and a remarkable trail of love bites along his upper torso. Upon seeing this, he hurried to close his shirt and comb his bangs backwards with his fingers, glancing at Chrollo instead; while he was rearranging the scattered files, he had got dressed again and nothing in his appearance suggested he had ever done anything but reading: he looked as perfect as ever. So perfect, indeed, that together with the suddenness and improbability of the whole situation, it made it impossible for him to be sure it hadn't all been just a dream, and to leave the office without asking his boss:  
\- Is there a reason in particular you suddenly wanted to do this with me? Not that I minded at all, of course, I'm just curious. -  
\- Why? Well, since I always see you sitting at a desk, I was curious as to how you would look like lying on a desk. -

**Author's Note:**

> I'm two months late, I know, but I finally managed to repay the awesome @SeparationBoundary, who was kind enough to dedicate a just-as-awesome fanfiction to me! Thank you so so so much again, I hope you will enjoy this little thing - or at least the thought of it!
> 
> A very special thank you to @ChrolloLucilfer, who was so kind to be my beta-reader, too.
> 
> I also know there is a missing part towards the end - I'll write it and update the story as soon as possible; I sincerely apologize for posting something incomplete, I didn't intend to, but I was (and still am) utterly busy, out of inspiration and running too late. I hope you can still enjoy the rest, though. Thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
